Orphan Cutter
by EverythingButYou
Summary: Bella has been living in a Orphanage for 3 years, she doesn't speak or like any human contact. What if she got adopted my 7 vampires. *Hint Hint*  Will they beable to help her and her trouble some childhood. Cutting/maybe lemon's/Rape etc.R&R plz


**Chapter One- Bella's Pov **

I closed my eyes, tracing the scars on my wrists.

Every day was the same, they came in, looked at you and left. I had given up years ago, so I was sort of use to being rejected by happy couples. Most people who came only wanted young orphans, not 16 years old like me.

Besides, even if I were to be adopted they would send me back here a year after. I was probably better off not being adopted. In other words, I was born to be a orphan.

I have kept silent for 3 years, I did not care to speak, nor did I want to. I had lost everything dear to me. Most of the other orphan's kept their distance from me, those were the ones who got adopted at the end of the day.

I remember when I was dropped off at the Forks orphanage. My Mom had been murdered by my Dad, Charlie. Than after he made up some excuse for her death he started raping me, he wouldn't stop till I went limp on the floor.

I let a sob escape my lips, as I pulled at my razor for the second time.

_Flashback._

"_YOUR SUCH USELESS LITTLE BITCH" He slapped me across my face. _

_I coward into a corner, hopping he would leave me alone._

"_You going to have to pay the price for that hunny?" he smirked._

_With that he lunged at me ripped my clothes off._

_End of Flashback._

I shuddered, the memories of my dad was so clear

Charlie was the reason I didn't like human contact, I couldn't trust anyone. No one cared, I was living for no reason.

I started to cut along my left wrist, the feeling it gives you was just amazing. I loved to cut, it was basically the only thing I had. It helped me to feel something and besides I probably deserved it. I had coursed problems for my parents in the past, no wonder my mom had been murdered.

The cut wasn't deep enough to bleed heavily, but I was wearing long black sleeves so no one would notice. It would be camouflage.

I rolled over, facing the pale white ceiling. The only way I would ever get out of here was to turn 18. I figured that once I have turned 18 in a couple of years, I could go wherever I pleased.

I half smiled, not knowing what I had planned for the future.

"Isabella?", my thoughts were interrupted, as Mrs Lucas entered my room. Mrs Lucas was the first person I saw when I had arrived here. She wasn't all too bad, but she just didn't understand me. No one did.

I sat up flatly, to signal her I was listening. Couldn't she just call me Bella.

Mrs Lucas smiled at me. When did she ever smile at me?

"Can you please follow me?" she asked innocently.

I nodded, confused. I was never called down, only for dinner or on very rare occasions.

"When you're ready" she stepped outside my room.

I gulped, hopping I hadn't done anything wrong. What was going to happen?

I got up hesitantly , looking at my reflection. I was hideous. No wonder I hadn't been adopted already.

I stopped at the door.

Mrs Lucas sighed heavily, walking down the corridor.

There was only two people who look after the children in the orphanage were, Mrs Lucas the nice one and Mrs Groom the complete bitch.

I followed her till we were at the adoption room. What the hell were we doing there?

"This girl doesn't not speak, or like to be touched. But I'm sure you will be able to help her" I heard Mrs Groom explained as we walked in.

I blushed slightly.

I gasp, as I laid eyes on the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was no way they could be human. But they had to be I guess.

They looked back at me concerned, I didn't want their pity. I was immediately drawn to their eyes, they were a light honey colour. How strange.

I pulled my sleeve down a bit more.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet The Cullen's.

Mrs Groom motioned to them and Carlisle stepped forward a bit.

"Hello Isabella, I am Carlisle, this is Esme he pointed to the women beside her, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

My eyes hovered, till I was at the last person.

Edward.

He stared at me, frustrated. Had I already done something wrong?.

I stared back at him, with the same look.

"Isabella" Mrs Lucas warned.

I turned my attention back to Mrs Groom.

"They would like to adopt you" she eyed me. Fuck, did she just say what I thought she just said, there was no way.

I stared back at the Cullen's, Carlisle and his wife smiled encouragingly. Why would they want to adopt a piece of rubbish like me?

"Isabella?" Mrs Lucas questioned.

I nodded, a bit shocked. What did I do to deserve this?.

"Go pack" she ushered.

"Would you like me to help?" a small pixie girl bounced, I think her name was Alice.

I shook my head, moving out of the room.

Was I seriously being adopted, or was this some sick joke.

I grabbed my small suitcase, stuffing if with random clothes. I didn't have much, but it was enough.

I started to walk out of my room, but stopped when I realised I had forgotten something. My razor. I thought I packed it, I dived onto the floor searching.

It couldn't just disappear, no one knew I had it. Thank God.

"Looking for something?" I tensed at the velvet like voice. If he had my razor I was dead meat?, which might to be such a bad thing.

I shook my head.

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. I was lucky he didn't have anything in his hands.

I rolled my eyes, getting off the floor. He looked like he hated me already?.

His whole family appeared at my door, confused as to why I was taking so long. Was it really any of their business.

"You ready Isabella" Carlisle asked. I was really sick of people using my formal name.

I nodded, following after them.

**What did you think? R&R, do whatever.**

**Should I continue from here?**


End file.
